


Broken Portakabins

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure, Mortal Engines Series - Philip Reeve
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm certain if they met Arthur would fall in love with her, John Finnemore - Freeform, Philip Reeve, Yes I know this is a really weird ship, accidentally a bit not good at thend, i don't know why, it wasn't going to happen but it got depressing, it's for my friend who ships it and I really like the idea of it, lots of references, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a 15 year old Arthur Shappey meets Hester Shaw in the alleys of Fitton, he decides to help the girl. And then he falls in love (and they call Hitchcock the master of suspense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Portakabins

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is terribly written and all and it has very little character development or anything. I wrote this in about 2 mins whilst singing cell block tango, scrolling through tumblr and having a conversation with 2 different people. I AM going to improve this at a later date and all and probably going to change the dates and basically just make it better.
> 
> EDIT: i really won't do anything with this fic. what was i even thinking? idk idc. am leaving up for posterity's sake

She was lost. That much was obvious even to Arthur. She needed help. Arthur was good at helping.  
‘Hello! What’s your name?’ Arthur asked brightly. The girl turns to face him, her copper hair flashing in the half light. A scarlet shawl covered her face and her left eye was dead. All that was visible was that dead eye and a scar that marred her.  
‘Urm, are you OK?’ Arthur stammered. She turns and slips in to an alley, but Arthur was not going to be put off, he was going to be helpful. Properly helpful for the first time in his life. He followed her through the dark alleys of Fitton to a portakabin on the outside of an air field. It took Arthur a couple of seconds (OK hours) this was the airfield where his dad’s plane GERTI lived.  
‘I said are you OK?’ The girl jumps and looks at him, wild eyed. ‘You followed me.’  
‘Yep,’  
‘I didn't see anyone,’  
‘That is what you may expect to see when I follow you,’ Arthur replied, rather enigmatically he thought, he had heard it somewhere and rather liked it and had been waiting for an opportunity to use it.  
‘Why ?’  
‘Because I thought you might need some help and I love helping only mum and dad never let me help and i thought-’  
‘I don’t need help.’  
‘But-’  
‘Forget me’  
‘No. I mean I probably will because I forget everything but I don’t think I could forget about you and I don’t want to so...’ Arthur realised he was babbling, Dad always hated it when he did that. ‘But you can’t stay here ?’  
‘Why not ?’  
‘Well, because. Because it’s cold.’ Arthur sounded a bit incredulous. ‘I know ! You can come back to mine and stay with mum and me and dad won’t know because he’s never around and it will be brilliant. YES let’s go !’ He grabbed the girls hand and dragged her out of the portakabin.  
‘NO ! I can’t. I can’t,’ Her eye was cold and hard and her face set.  
‘Well let me bring food, mum got us pizza this evening and we have some left over, it even had those little thingies made of stuff to stop the lid getting stuck to the cheese !’ Arthur ran off and was back within ten minutes. The girl grabbed for the food and shoveled it in her face. ‘what’s you’re name ?’ He asked her.  
‘Hester,’ One eye feral, the other blank  
‘L-like Hester MacCalley ?’ She raised a mangled eye brow. ‘Oh, so not then…’  
‘No.’ 

Every day over the next month Arthur brought her food and each day she would tell him more about herself and Arthur would fall more and more in love.

'Arthur Shappey! Where the hell were you?!'  
'I-I'm sorry Dad. I was just with Hester and-'  
'Hester? Who the HELL is Hester,'  
'She-she lives in the broken portakabin where GERTI lives'  
'What!'

Arthur never saw Hester again.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I wasn't lying when i said it was shit


End file.
